K sampai T
by cacing kawat
Summary: hanya kumpulan ff dari rated K sampai T, yang sempat dihapus dan sekarang saya Republish. chap1,2: HaeHyuk/chap3: HaeHyuk,SiHyuk/chap4: ZhouRy/chap5: KiHae/chap6: KrisTao/Yaoi... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bit Stupid, eh?

Author: aoora

Cast: HaeHyuk

Warning: boys love, boyXboy, typo, geje atc.

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebut aku aneh, karna aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sebut aku penguntit, karna aku suka mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Sebut aku gila, karna aku memang sangat menggilainya.

Gila? Aku masih waras hanya saja aku gila karna cinta. Aku gila sampai melakukan perbuatan kotor kepadanya yang membuatku merubah semua arahan tentang kisah cintaku. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak akan prnah menyesal karna aku pernah melakukan itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

Saat itu aku sedang asik dengan kebiasaanku setiap harinya. Tidak pernah ada kata bosan saat aku menatap semua yang dilakukannya. Saat aku sedang asik memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, ada seorang lelaki tampan –tentunya tidak lebih tampan dari pada aku– mendekati pujaan hatiku yang imut dan lucu itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat lelaki itu memeluk pujaanku dengan sayang lalu melumat bibir merahnya, yang bahkan aku belum pernah merasakannya. Tanganku mengepal erat, ingin rasanya aku mendatangi mereka. Lalu merebut Hyukkie-ku dari manusia kuda itu.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Serasa ada setan yang merasuki pikiranku saat itu. Aku memikirkan hal kotor untuk membuatnya menjadi miliku seutuhnya. Untuk menjalankan rencana kotorku itu, aku harus bersabar sampai ia dalam keadaan sendirian. Khukhukhu~ tunggu aku ya Hyukkie, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi memilikku.

.

.

.

Waktu itu pun tiba, aku melihat Hyukkie-ku tersenyum dengan bibir merah menggodanya. Kulihat dari kejauhan ia sudah melambaikan tangannya saat ia mulai berpisah dari teman-temannya.

Dan saat itu juga aku bersiap ditempatku berdiri. Tepat saat ia berjalan mendekat, aku langsung keluar dari persembunyianku dan dengan cepat aku memberinya obat bius yang ada disaputangan yang sedari tadi memang sudah kusiapkan.

Aku tersenyum puas saat Hyukkie-ku dengan seketika jatuh dalam dekapanku. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, kugendong tubuhnya kedalam mobil seperti layaknya seorang mempelai wanita.

Dengan hati-hati kuletakkan ia dikursi penumpang. Kutatap wajahnya yang sempurna itu, lalu dengan perlahan kuarahkan tanganku kewajahnya, kusentuh setiap bagian dari wajah sempurnanya.

Saat perjalanan mataku sesekali melirik kearahnya. Melihatnya pikiranku menjadi liar kemana-mana. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 10menit. Akhirnya kami pun sampai.

Dengan perlahan aku pun mengangkat tubuhnya kedalam gendonganku dengan hati-hati menuju rumahku yang selama ini kutinggali sendirian. Sesekali kutatap wajahnya dengan seksama, ahh demi tuhan dengan menatap wajahnya saja bisa membuat celanaku menyempit.

Karna celanaku yang kian menyempit, aku pun dengan tergesa membawanya dengan setengah berlari. Saat didepan pintu rumah aku pun dengan perlahan mengambil kunci yang ada disaku celana sebelah kiriku, takut membangunkan malaikat yang ada digendonganku saat ini.

Setelah pintunya terbuka aku pun langsung membawanya menuju kamarku. Kupikir pastinya akan sangat menyenangkan mengingat Hyukkie yang selama ini hanya bisa kupandang dari jauh kini bisa kusentuh bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliku seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Kuhempaskan tubuhnya kekasur king sizeku. Kutatap wajah manisnya, tanpa berkedip. Ketika tidur seperti ini bahkan ia bisa terlihat lebih menggoda dari pada biasanya.

Aku semakin bersemangat mengingat sebentar lagi semua yang ada pada dirinya akan kumiliki, dan yang pasti semua itu hanya untukku. Kuusap sebentar pipinya dengan lembut, lalu setelah itu pandanganku beralih pada pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Dengan perlahan aku pun melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Setelah semua pakaiannya terlepas aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Puas rasanya bisa melihat keseluruhan bentuk tubuh hyukkieku yang indah ini.

Sebelum hyukkie tersadar aku pun dengan segera mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali, supaya nanti saat aku ingin menyerangnya ia tidak akan berontak. Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai, aku pun berjalan kearah sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kasur tempat hyukkie sedang tidur.

Ada yang bertanya mengapa aku tidak langsung menyerangnya saat ini? Hah aku tidak akan seperti itu karna aku tidak ingin bermain dengan orang yang tidak memiliki kesadaran. Bila aku melakukannya sekarang, itu sama saja seperti aku bermain dengan seorang mayat. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku ingin mendengar desahan dan erangan kenikmatan dari bibirnya yang selalu menggoda imanku itu. Ah sudahlah aku tidak ingin memikirkannya, sebaiknya aku menunggu ia sadar sambil mendengar lagu saja.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Hyukkie pun terbangun dengan wajah yang bingung sambil mengedarkan pengelihatannya untuk mengetahui dimana dirinya.

Hyukkie pun terdiam saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menutup matanya damai. 'Tampan' itulah satu kata yang muncul dibenak hyukkie saat melihat wajah seorang Lee Donghae.

Namun saat itu hyukkie Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman Hyukkie pun melihat keadaannya sendiri. Seketika matanya membulat lucu saat melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak memakai satu kain pun dan itu membuat hyukkie berteriak nyaring.

"YAAA KENAPA AKU SEPERTI INI?" teriak Hyukkie dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi. Seketika kuping Donghae pun berjengit mendengar suara indah hyukkie yang dapat menembus sumpalan yang ada dikupingnya itu.

Melihat hyukkie yang sudah sadar, Donghae pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati hyukkie yang masih belum sadar kalau Donghae sudah ada disampingnya sambil menatap kearahnya dengan lapar.

"Tenanglah chagi, kau tidak usah berteriak seperti ini." ucap Donghae tenang sambil mengelus kepala Hyukkie dengan lembut.

"YAA jangan sentuh aku, kau namja gila." Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya berharap Donghae berhenti mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau sebut aku namja gila? Hah bahkan yang membuatku gila seperti ini adalah dirimu chagi." Donghae pun mulai merangkak mendekati Hyukkie lalu dengan ganas ia melumat bibir Hyukkienya dengan cara paksa.

Hyukkie ingin berontak namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat tangannya terikat erat seperti itu. Hyukkie pun diam mencoba menerima semua perlakuan Donghae terhadap dirinya saat ini.

Namun setetes cairan bening sukses meluncur dari mata berkilau indahnya. Donghae yang sedamg asik melakukan kegiatan –mari menikmati semua bagian tubuh hyukkie– itu pun terdiam dan menatap hyukkie lembut sambil menghapus jejak airmata itu.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah manismu sedih seperti ini." ucap hae lembut sambil menatap mata hyukkie lembut.

"Kau tau, aku sangat terharu denganmu"

"Hah maksudnya.?" Donghae menyerngitkan alisnya bingung

"Kau tau Hae, selama ini aku hanya diam saja kau perhatikan dari jauh."

"Hyukkie kau tau namaku?" Hyukkie hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban

"Ja-jadi kau tau kalau selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu?" tanya Donghae lagi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keheranan

"Ya… dan kau tau, kau itu sangat payah untuk menjadi stalker."

"Ehh…"

"Bahkan aku tau semua tempat yang biasa kau jadikan untuk memperhatikanku dari jauh. Jadi sekarang bisakah kau bukakan ikatan tanganku ini hae-ah?"

"Dengan senang hati, asalkan kau tidak berusaha kabur chagi." bisik Donghae ketelinga Hyukkie dengan nada yang errr menggoda.

"Untuk apa aku kabur? Kau tau hae, aku bahkan sudah lama menunggu ini semua."

"Apa maksudmu chagi?" ucap Donghae bingung sambil melepaskan ikatan ditangan hyukkie

"Asal kau tau saja, aku menyuruh siwon menciumku tadi untuk membuatmu cemburu. Lalu karna cemburu kau memisahkanku dan siwon serta setelah itu kau akan memukul siwon karna tidak terima aku dicium. Setidaknya itu yang aku perkirakan. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah, kau bahkan tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatmu saat siwon menciumku saat itu."

"Saat itu aku sangat kesal, sehingga aku hanya bisa melihatmu dengan pria kuda itu dari jauh. Tapi setelah itu aku mendapatkan ide yang menarik sehingga aku dapat membawamu kemari dan dapat melihat manusia manis tanpa busana dengan puas hahaha…"

"Ya dan idemu sangat membuatku senang Hae, aku tidak menyangka isi otakmu licik dan juga mesum Hae."

"Aku licik juga gara-gara siapa chagi?"

"Gara-gara aku mungkin" ucap Hyukkie dengan polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut. Hae yang melihat itu pun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Jadi chagi, sekarang bisakah kita melanjutkan permainan kita yang tadi?" mendengar itu Hyukkie hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah. Hae pun langsung bertindak menyelusuri setiap inci dari bagian tubuh Hyukkie-nya.

"Saranghae Hyukkie chagi." ucap Hae sebelum bibirnya kembali menikmati bibir manis Hyukkie-nya. Hyukkie hanya membalas ciuman Hae sebagai jawaban dari perasaannya. Walaupun saat itu HaeHyuk baru jadian, tapi mereka tetap melakukan hubungan saling menyatukan diri yang menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** SpecialLollipop for Hyukkie

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc.

**All Cast is not Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae~ aku mau lollipop" rengek Hyukkie manja kepada Donghae

"Mian… tapi aku lupa membawa dompet chagi"

"Yaa aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku mau lollipop sekarang"

'Bagaimana ini, aku kan gak bawa dompet. Jadi dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang?' batin Donghae miris dalam hati.

Sementara itu Lee Hyukjae atau sebut saja Hyukkie, kini terus saja merengek dan bertingkah tak jelas seperti monyet yang tak dikasih jatah pisangnya. Cukup lama Donghae membiarkan Hyukkie-nya bertingkah seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya terlintas ide cemerlang dikepala Donghae.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie chagi, kau masih menginginkan lollipop?" seketika Hyukkie yang sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas pun kini terdiam dan menatap Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau membelikanku lollipop Hae?" tanya Hyukkie dengan wajah polosnya

"Aku tidak akan membelikannya untukmu" mendengar itu wajah Hyukkie pun langsung menjadi muram

"Kau jahat sekali Hae" ucap Hyukkie dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Aish… kau jangan sedih dulu chagi. Aku tidak akan membelikanmu lollipop karna lebih tepatnya aku akan 'memberikan' lollipop yang lebih special untukmu chagi" Hyukkie pun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Donghae dengan sayang

"Tapi chagi, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan lollipopmu disini" Hyukkie menyerngitkan alisnya bingung

"Jadi dimana aku bisa mendapatkan lillipopku Hae?"

"Kau mau lollipopmu sekarang?" Hyukkie hanya menggangguk imut untuk menjawab pertanyaan namjachingunya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ketoilet"

"Kenapa harus ketoilet Hae?"

"Kau mau lollipopmu kan. Kalau kau memang mau, kau hanya perlu mengikutiku saja chagi"

.

.

.

Saat itu juga Donghae langsung menggenggam tangan Hyukkie erat dan membawanya ketoilet. Sesampainya ditoilet, Donghae langsung masuk kedalam satu bilik bersama Hyukkie-nya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menutup rapat dan langsung mengunci pintunya. Pada saat itu Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah Donghae.

"Hae kita sudah ada ditoilet. Jadi dimana sekarang lollipopku?" Hyukkie bertanya pada Donghae dengan wajah polosnya, sambil sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Lollipopmu ada disini chagi" bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga Hyukkie, sambil menuntun tangan Hyukkienya itu untuk menyentuh miliknya. Hyukkie yang merasakan gundukkan dibalik celana Donghae itu pun hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah polosnya yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

"Hae… ini bukan lollipop yang kuinginkan" ucap Hyukkie dengan wajah yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus

"Tapikan 'milikku' juga bisa diemut dan diisap. Jadi 'milikku' dan lollipop tidak jauh berbedakan chagi?" mendengar itu Hyukkie pun tampak berpikir tentang kata-kata Donghae itu.

"N-ne kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata kau benar juga Hae" Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos dari namjachingunya itu

"Yasudah kalau begitu silahkan menikmati lollipop specialmu sampai puas chagi" bisik Donghae ketelinga Hyukkie dengan nada yang menggoda. Setelah itu Donghae pun membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan zipper celananya, supaya Hyukkienya dapat segera menikmati lollipop specialnya.

.

.

.

Donghae hanya tersenyum puas saat melihat Hyukkie-nya kini sedang menikmati 'lollipopnya' dengan semangat dan sangat nikmat. Sesekali Donghae mendesah keenakkan saat Hyukkie-nya kini dengan nakal menggigit kecil 'miliknya' lalu setelah itu kembali ia emut 'lollipop' yang diberikan Donghae itu dengan perlahan namun terasa sangat lembut. Saat itu juga sepintas Donghae memikirkan 'kegiatan' apa saja yang akan dilakukan dengan Hyukkie-nya setelah ini. Donghae pun hanya bisa mennyeringai mesum dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Eyes

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk, SiHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc.

**All Cast is not Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah taman rumah sakit yang indah, terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang bersendau gurau. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi jika dilihat baik-baik. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang. Namun ada hal yang tampak mengganjil dari salah satu namja disitu. Salah satu namja itu hanya memandang kosong kearah depan tanpa menatap menatap lawan bicaranya secara langsung.

.

.

.

"Hae…aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Hyukkie?"

"Hem…aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah benar kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja chagi… itu pasti. Cintaku padamu tak usah diragukan lagi"

"Apa benar? Meskipun aku buta seperti ini, kau tetap ingin bersamaku Hae?"

"Nee chagi… aku akan selalu mencintaimu bagaimana pun keadaanmu" Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Hyukkie hanya bisa menyentuh wajah Donghae dengan tangan halusnya.

"Bila nanti aku ditakdirkan bisa melihat lagi. Aku ingin kita bisa secepatnya menikah Hae" ucap Hyukkie masih sambil menyentuh wajah Donghae. Mencoba menerka-nerka bagaimana sebenarnya paras wajah Donghae yang kini sudah menjadi namjachingunya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

'Tenang saja Hyukkie chagi, sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat. Walaupun aku harus rela mendonorkan mataku untukmu' batin Donghae sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Hyukkie-nya.

.

.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana Donghae dan Hyukkie bisa berpacaran? Kalau ada berarti flashback dulu ya

.

Saat itu Donghae sedang dirawat dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan kecil yang dialaminya, dan hal itu membuat beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya cedera. Donghae berjalan dengan langkah santai dikoridor rumah sakit sambil sesekali diedarkannya matanya keseluruh arah, mencoba mencari objek yang mungkin akan menarik hatinya. Seketika langkah Donghae terhenti ketika ia mendengar teriakkan seseorang yang terdengar pilu. Donghae pun memandang kearah orang itu. Seketika pandangan matanya tidak ingin lepas dari sesosok namja manis yang sedang berteriak-riak itu.

"Andweeee aku tidak mungkin butakan" teriakkan nyaring namja manis itu membuat Donghae tersadar dari jeratan sesosok namja manis itu. Dongha e pun hanya menyerngitkan alisnya heran karna melihat tingkah namja manis itu yang sudah persis seperti orang gila. Dengan kedua perawat yang memegang masing-masing tangannya. Entah lelah atau apa, namja manis itu berhenti berteriak dan kini keadaannya sudah lumayan terlihat tenang.

"Hiks… lepaskan tangaku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri" ujar namja manis itu kepada dua orang perawat yang sedari tadi memegangi tangannya

"Tapi kami…"

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri" namja manis itu mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya lagi. Mendengar itu pun kedua perawat itu hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Donghae hanya menatap namja manis itu, yang berjalan-jalan tanpa arah yang benar. Sampai akhirnya namja manis itu terjatuh karna tertabrak tiang ketika ia berjalan. Donghae yang melihat itu pun mau tak mau mendekati dan berusaha membantu namja manis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae sambil membantu namja manis itu berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Namja manis itu tidak menjawab ia hanya diam ketika Donghae membawanya kesebuah kursi untuk mereka duduk

"Aish… appo" rintih namja itu ketika ia menyentuh keningnya yang tampak memerah. Donghae pun menoleh karna mendengar rintihan namja manis itu

"Wah… keningmu memerah. Apa itu sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit…pabbo" jawab namja manis itu dengan ketus. Donghae hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ani, hanya saja… perkenalkan aku Lee Donghae" dengan pedenya Donghae meraih tangan namja manis itu untuk berkenalan

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap namja manis itu kesal

"Hanya ingin berkanalan"

"Aku tidak ingin berkanalan denganmu. Jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dengan tenang" Donghae yang mendengar pun mencoba mengerti dan segera meninggalkan namja manis itu pergi

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau beritahu namamu padaku."

"Aish kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih"

"Beritahu namamu, atau aku tidak pergi"

"Lee Hyukjae. Sudahkan, jadi bisakah kau pergi dan tidak menggangguku."

"Baiklah Hyukkie sampai bertemu lagi" Donghae pun mulai berjalan manjauh

"Yaaa namja itu sok akrab sekali sih, menyebalkan"

.

.

Hari-hari pun terus berganti. Hubungan Donghae dan Hyukkie pun kini semakin dekat. Dengan susah payah tentunya Donghae membuat dirinya dengan Hyukkie bisa seakrab sekarang. Tak jarang mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah sakit. Bahkan sekarang Donghae pun sudah tau, apa sebenarnya sebab sampai Hyukkie bisa kehilangan pengelihatannya. Hyukkie kehilangan pengelihatannya saat ia mengalami kecelakaan yang bahkan ia tak tau kenapa bisa terjadi.

"Hyukkie wajahmu ini manis sekali"

"Yaa ikan jangan coba-coba menggombalku"

"Gombal? Aku bahkan berkata jujur, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pengelihatanku barang sedikit pun dari wajahmu"

"Aish… kau menyebalkan Hae" Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Hyukkie yang kini dihiasi semburat merah.

"Kau tau Hyukkie kalau dilihat kita ini sangat serasi loh"

"Apa maksudmu Hae?"

"Aku tampan dank au manis. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau kita serasi bukan"

"Haha benarkah kau tampan Hae? Aku tak yakin itu benar"

"Kau tak percaya Hyukkie. Cobalah kau sentuh wajahku, lalu kau bisa menerka-nerka bagaimana sebenarnya wajahku" Hyukkie pun tersenyum lalu tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh semua bagian dari wajah Donghae.

"Bagaimana aku tampan bukan?" tanya Donghae saat Hyukkie telah puas menjamah semua bagian dari wajah Donghae

"Hem… entahlah aku rasa wajahmu abstak"

"Ya… jadi kau bilang wajahku tidak jelas begitu?" Hyukkie pun hanya tertawa mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang tak terima kalau wajahnya dibilang abstrak. Donghae yang mendengar Hyukkie yang tertawa hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, karna setidaknya hari ini ia bisa membuat Hyukkie tertawa dan berhenti memikirkan nasib matanya.

.

"Hyukkie saranghae"

"Kau bicara apa Hae?"

"Saranghae Hyukkie"

"Kau tidak salah bicara kan Hae"

"Hyukkie aku serius, aku mengatakan ini karna hatiku memang merasakannya"

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak percaya" Donghae pun mengambil tanagn Hyukkie dan meletakkannya tepat didadannya. Saat itu Hyukkie bisa merasakan bertapa cepatnya detak jantung Donghae saat ini

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku Hyukkie?"

"Tapi Hae aku…"

"Aku tak ingin penolakkan Hyukkie. Aku tak perduli dengan keadaanmu, yang aku inginkan hanya hatimu bukan yang lain." Hyukkie terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Donghae aku ingin menjadi namjachingumu" ucap Hyukkie setelah ia tampak berpikir lama tadi

"Terima kasih chagi" Donghae pun langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukkie-nya. Hyukkie yang merasakan hangat dari pelukan Donghae kini hanya tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa hari Hyukkie mandapatkan kabar baik dari dokter yang menanganinya. Dokternya mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang bersedia mendonrkan mata untuknya. Tentu saja Hyukkie yang mendengar kabar itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

.

Seperti biasa Donghae dan Hyukkie selalu menghabiskan waktu sore mereka berdua.

"Hae, apa kau tau akhirnya aku mendapatkan donor mata" ucap Hyukkie dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya, berarti sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat lagi chagi" Donghae berujar riang namun ekspresi wajahnya berkebalikan dengan nada bicaranya

"Ya… aku senang sekali Hae-ah"

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat Hyukkie-nya kini yang sangat senang. Tapi disisi lain Donghae juga merasa sedih karna sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan mata dan pengelihatannya. Tapi itu semua ia lakukan demi membuat Hyukkie senang, dan Donghae rela melakukan apa pun demi Hyukkie. Walaupun ia harus mendonorkan matanya sekali pun.

.

.

"Benarkah operasinya akan dilakukan secepatnya?" Hyukkie terlihat senang karna Dokternya mengatakan kalau ia bisa melakukan operasi matanya secepatnya

"Ia itu benar. Tapi untuk melakukan operasi itu, kita harus menunggu sampai besok karna sekarang masih banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu."

"Besok? Yaaa Hae… aku tidak sabar menunggu besok" Donghae hanya tersenyum saat tiba-tiba Hyukkie memeluknya karna terlalu senang.

.

Hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Hyukkie akan melakukan operasi. Saat itu Hyukkie terlihat sangat gugup dan lagi Donghae-nya tidak ada disampingnya saat itu. Operasi pun akan segera dijalankan.

Operasi pun dimulai, keadaan diruang operasi saat itu sangatlah tegang.

*ao gak bisa jelasin gimana jalannya operasi matanya si Hyukkie jadi operasinya di skip aja ya

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya keadaan diruang operasi sekarang sudah mulai tenang karna akhirnya operasinya berjalan dengan sukses.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah setelah hyukkie menjalani operasi. Sekarang Hyukkie sudah bisa melihat dengan baik. Tapi selama tiga hari itu Hyukkie tidak ada bertemu dengan Donghae-nya. Hyukkie merasa heran, namun ia selalu berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Donghae-nya sekarang ada urusan.

.

Sore hari Hyukkie melihat sesosok namja yang sedang duduk tenang dibangku taman yang sering ia dan Donghae-nya duduki.

'Mungkinkah itu Donghae?' batin Hyukkie saat ia melihat sosok namja itu dari kejauhan. Hyukkie yang penasaran pun lalu berjalan menghampiri namja yang ternyata sangat tampan jika dilihat lebih dekat itu. Hyukkie pun langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping namja tampan itu.

"Hai mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh tapi…" spontan namja tampan itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara yang ia dengar jelas saat ini.

"Apa kau Donghaeku?"

"Ne… akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut. 'Tampannya' itulah batin Hyukkie saat pertama melihat wajah Donghae-nya.

"Benarkah kau Donghae? Wah aku tak menyangka ternyata wajahmu memang sangat tampan Hae" Hyukkie pun memeluk Donghae erat begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kan sudahku bilang padamu, aku ini memang namja yang sangat tampan chagi" ucap Donghae narsis saat Hyukkie malepaskan pelukkan mereka.

"Kau ini narsis sekali sih Hae" Donghae hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Namun saat itu Hyukkie merasakan keganjilan dari Donghae. Hyukkie merasa aneh saat sore seperti ini kenapa Donghae-nya mengenakan kacamata, terlebih lagi kacamata yang dipakainya itu berwarna hitam. Dan tepat disebelah Donghae juga terdapat sebuah tongkat. Entah untuk apa, Hyukkie pun juga bingung melihat itu.

"Hem… Hae kenapa kau pake kacamata hitam saat sore seperti ini? Hari sudah mulai gelap Hae. Ada baiknya kacamata itu kau lepas saja."

"Benarkah hari sudah mulai gelap?"

"Ia Hae, makanya jangan pakai kacamata hitam sore-sore dong, seperti orang buta saja hihi…" Hyukkie pun tertawa kecil, namun karna ia melihat wajah Donghae yang berubah muram Hyukkie pun menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

"Hem…apa kau tau Hyukkie, pada kenyataannya aku memang buta" Hyukkie terdiam mendengar pernyataan Donghae itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Hae?" lalu Hyukkie pun melepaskan kacamata Donghae, lalu dapat dilihatnya mata indah Donghae saat itu. Mata Donghae memang indah namun hanya terdapat tatapan kosong didalam mata itu. Setelah itu Hyukkie hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau sudah tau kalau sekarang aku benar-benar butakan" tidak ada jawaban dari Hyukkie, Donghae pun meneruskan perkataannya

"Aku senang sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat chagi. Kau masih ingat dengan keinginanmu Hyukkie?" lagi-lagi Hyukkie hanya terdiam

"Hyukkie kau masih disitu?"

"Ne… Hae aku masih ada disini"

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menikah denganku Hyukkie?"

"Mian Hae… sepertinya aku tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanku untuk menikah bersamamu" mendengar kata-kata Hyukkie, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dalam kepedihan yang mendalam. Tanpa sadar Donghae pun mengeluarkan airmata saat itu.

"Maafkan aku Hae" Hyukkie berujar lirih

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie aku bisa mengerti ko, jadi sebaiknya kau lupakan saja semuanya." Donghae pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya karna ia merasa tak ada gunanya lagi disana saat itu.

'Tolong jaga mataku Hyukkie, karna hanya itu yang terindah yang ku punya yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu' gumam Donghae kecil, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie. Meskipun gumaman Hae terdengar kecil, tapi kata-kata Donghae tersebut masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh telinga Hyukkie.

Mendengar kata-kata Donghae, Hyukkie pun terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Donghae tersebut. Setelah mencerna cukup lama, Hyukkie baru sadar dan baru tau ternyata mata yang digunakannya saat ini adalah mata Donghae-nya, mata namjachingunya yang sudah bersedia menerimanya apa adanya dulu. Saat itu Hyukkie pun langsung menangis dan langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk menyusul Donghae-nya yang sekarang sudah terlihat menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Donghae… Donghae tunggu aku" teriak Hyukkie saat Donghae yang saat ini terus berjalan dengan dibantu tongkatnya sebagai penunjuk arah. Tapi sayang sepertinya Donghae tak mendengarnya dan terus saja berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya. Saat Hyukkie sudah semakin dengan Donghae. Saat Donghae menyebrangi jalan betapa terkejutnya Hyukkie saat Donghae-nya ditabrak oleh kendaraan yang saat itu melaju dengan cepat. Hyukkie yang melihat itu pun langsung menghampiri Donghae yang kini sudah dilumuri oleh banyak darah.

.

Kaki Hyukkie serasa tak berdaya saat itu juga. Hyukkie hanya bisa terduduk lemas disebelah Donghae-nya saat itu. Hyukkie hanya bisa menangis keras saat melihat kearah Donghae. Hyukkie merebahkan kepala Donghae diatas pahanya. hyukkie terus saja berkata "Maafkan aku Hae" berulangkali.

"Kumohon Hae jangan tinggalkan aku" pinta Hyukkie kepada Donghae yang kini sudah hampir melepas nyawanya

"Sudahlah Hyukkie jangan menangis seperti ini" ucap Donghae dengan sisa tenaganya

"Tapi…"

"Hyukkie aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu bagaimana pun keadaanmu" ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang kini perlahan menghilang diwajah damainya.

"Hiks…hiks… Hae bertahanlah, kumohon Hae jangan tinggalkan aku" tak ada jawaban dari Donghae. Hyukkie semakin menangis karna tak ada respon dari Donghae-nya. Hyukkie pun memeluk tubuh Donghae yang kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian Hyukkie berjalan mendekati sebuah makam dengan pakaian rapi sambil membawa bunga-bungaan ditangan kanannya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia berjongkok disebelah makam tersebut

"Hae… aku disini, aku akan selalu mencintaimu walaupun sekarang kita telah hidup didunia yang berbeda." dan akhirnya Hyukkie pun menangis, ia menangis sampai tertidur makam Donghae tersebut.

.

.

Sampai malam pun Hyukkie masih tidur dikuburan Donghae. Saat bangun Hyukkie pun bingung kenapa malam begini ia masih ada dikuburan Donghae-nya? Ia pun pusing sendiri memikirkannya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Karna Hyukkie tadi pas datang naik angkot, terus sekarang udah malem gitu jadi gak ada lagi angkot lewat. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hyukkie pun pulang jalan kaki. Ditengah perjalanan Hyukkie berjalan sambil menangis lalu sesekali tersenyum sendiri, persis seperti orang yang hilang akal. Karna Hyukkie berjalan kaki ditengah jalan jadi dia hampir aja ditabrak orang.

"Maaf… apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hyukkie hanya diam. orang itu jadi khawatir karna muka Hyukkie saat itu sangat pucat. Namja yang nyaris menabrak Hyukkie pun langsung mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobilnya, bermaksud untuk mengantarkan Hyukkie pulang.

"Hei… kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Hyukkie hanya melirik

"Kenapa kamu keliaran dijalan malam-malam gini?" dan lagi bukannya menjawab Hyukkie malah cuma ngelirik doang dengan mukanya yang pucet kaya orang habis kesambet apa gitu.

"Hah… dari pada gak ditanggepin gini, mending aku diam aja"

Disepanjang perjalanan Hyukkie hanya diam. Namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Hei namja manis, rumahmu dimana? Biar aku antar kau pulang" Hyukkie langsung menatap kosong kearah namja itu

"Aku gak ada arah tujuan lagi. Aku mau mati aja." Tiba-tiba Hyukkie pun menangis. Namja itu pun tambah dibuat bingung dengan sikap Hyukkie yang nangis tiba-tiba

"Mati… untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa juga aku hidup, kalau Donghae sudah gak ada"

"Donghae? Siapa itu Donghae?"

"Donghae itu… namjachinguku" tangisan Hyukkie pun semakin keras. Namja itu jadi bingung, 'ini orang aneh banget sih' pikirnya. Tapi namja itu masih bersyukur ternyata orang yang dari tadi dia ajak ngomong kaya orang bego itu gak bisu seperti dugaannya.

.

.

Hyukkie masih menangis namja itu tambah bingung. Karna bingung harus gimana jadi namja itu membawa Hyukkie kerumahnya saja.

Karna perjalanan kerumah namja itu lumayan jauh jadi pas sampai depan rumah Hyukkie sudah tidur, gara-gara kecapean nangis. Namja itu gak tega bangunin Hyukkie yang mukanya udah pucat kaya orang sakit. Walaupun gak kenal Hyukkie tapi namja itu yakin kalau Hyukkie adalah orang baik. Jadi dengan senang hati dia menggendong Hyukkie yang masih tidur kedalam rumahnya yang errr. . . terlalu besar untuk saru orang penghuni saja. Dengan susah payah namja itu menggendong Hyukkie untuk sampai kekamar yang terdekat saat itu. Setelah sampai namja itu merebahkan tubuh Hyukkie yang lemas itu dengan sangat hati-hati, supaya Hyukkie tidak terbangun saat itu.

.

.

.

Paginya Hyukkie terbangun. Ia melihat sekeliling, pemandangan saat ini terasa asing dimatanya. Ia menginjakan kakinya kelantai 'dingin' itu yang dirasakannya. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, Hyukkie memaksakan dirinya untuk keluar kamar itu. Pemandangan luar dan dalam, masih sangat asing dimatanya saat ini.

"aku dimana sih.?" Hyukkie bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

"ko disini sepi" lanjutnya lagi

"lagian kenapa juga aku ada disini" ucap Hyukkie sambil mijet keningnya karna kepalanya mulai sedikit agak pusing.

Karna merasa sendirian Hyukkie pun dengan perlahan menelusuri isi rumah asing tersebut. Hyukkie mengitari seisi rumah besar tersebut. Karna haus Hyukkie pun mencari dapur berharap disana ia bisa mendapatkan minuman yang segar. Lumayan lama Hyukkie mencari akhirnya ia mendapatkan dapur rumah itu juga. Dia agak sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seorang namja tampan yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan didapur tersebut. Dengan senyum menawan namja itu melihat Hyukkie.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya namja tampan itu kepada Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya mengangguk imut saat itu.

"Yasudah sini… kalu begitu kita sarapan barsama" Hyukkie pun hanya bisa mematuhi kata-kata namja tampan itu.

Sarapan dilalui dengan sepi tanpa ada kata ataupun perbincangan. Setelah selesai sarapan namja tampan itu membersihkan dapurnya. Hyukkie masih diam tanpa kata. Namja tampan itu jadi heran 'ini orang kenapa sih.? Jangan-jangan ini orang. . .orang gila lagi.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei… namamu siapa?" tanya namja tampan itu kepada Hyukkie, sedangkan Hyukkie hanya melirik doang. Merasa gak dijawab namja pun cuma diam aja. Tapi gak lama akhirnya Hyukkie pun mengeluarkan suara juga

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae"

"Ehh… salam kenal, kalau begitu aku Choi Siwon" ujar namja tampan bernama Siwon tersebut dengan ramah

"Aku… aku benci sama diriku sendiri hiks… hiks…" Hyukkie mulai menangis lagi

"Ehh kenapa malah nangis?"

"Donghae… aku sudah sangat jahat sama Donghae"

"Donghae… namjachingumu itu?" Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sambil terus menangis.

"Hem… kau bisa menceritakan tentang namjachingumu itu kalau kau mau" ujar Siwon lembut kepada Hyukkie

Berkat bujukan Siwon, Hyukkie pun menceritakan semuanya. Walaupun itu membuat Hyukkie banyak mengeluarkan air mata tapi sebagai gantinya hal itu membuat Hyukkie merasa tenang.

.

.

"Oh… jadi Donghaemu itu sudah rela mendonorkan matanya untukmu"

"Hem… seperti itulah. Oh ia, kau sendiri? Dimana keluargamu"

"Aku gak punya keluarga lagi sekarang" seketika wajah Siwon yang tersenyum tadi kini menjadi murung

"Gak punya.?" Tanpa disuruh Siwon pun menceritakan semuanya pada Hyukkie. Tak tau mengapa, hanya saja Siwon merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Hyukkie saat ini.

"dulu waktu liburan, aku bersama keluargaku ingin pergi kepuncak yang berada tak jauh dari rumah ini. Tapi sebelum sampai, mobil yang kami tumpangi saat itu malah bertabrakan dengan mobil lain yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat itu aku panik ayah, ibu dan adikku tak sadarkan diri dan mengeluarkan darah saat itu. Aku bingung aku pun keluar dari mobil itu. Setelah beberapa menit aku keluar dan menjauh mobil itu pun meledak. Saat itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, seketika kakiku lemas, mengingat semua keluargaku yang ada didalam mobil yang saat itu sudah meledak. Tapi apa yang aku bisa perbuat saat itu, saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil melihat kearah mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi."

"Aku… aku minta maaf. Secara tidak langsung aku sudah bikin kamu inget sama kejadian burukmu"

"Tak masalah Hyukkie, lagi pula aku merasa nyaman bisa berbagi cerita denganmu. Hem… Hyukjae-ssi bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini bersamaku saja"

"Ehh tapi…"

"Aish... sudahlah temeni aku biar aku gak merasa kesepian lagi" ucap Siwon dengan wajah yang memelas. Setelah lama berpikir hyukkie pun menjawab

"Ok. . . seenggaknya juga aku jadi punya tempat tinggal sekarang"

"Jadi beneran kamu mau tinggal bareng sama aku Hyukkie?"

"Nee… Wonnie"

Dan begitulah akhirnya setelah kesedihan Hyukkie yang ditinggal Donghae. Hyukkie pun mendapatkan kehidupan barunya bersama Siwon yang tampan dan baik hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

**mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Misunderstanding

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** Zhoury

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas.

**All Cast belong to God**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang yang begitu terik menyebabkan orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Mereka lebih memilih mengurung diri dirumah dari pada harus menikmati terikan matahari yang begitu menyengat kulit. Namun berbeda dengan namja mungil berwajah imut seperti mochi ini. Ia dengan santainya berjalan-jalan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Henry seperti itu? Asal kalian tau saja walaupun cuaca seperti apapun Henry selalu tersenyum setiap harinya. Tidak peduli entah itu dingin, panas atau apalah, yang jelas Henry selalu seperti itu. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa arah dengan langkah riang. Sampai akhirnya mata indahnya menangkap sosok seseorang yang baru beberapa minggu ini membuat harinya lebih indah dari hari-hari biasanya.

.

Henry pun mempercepat langkahnya saat jaraknya dengan orang itu semakin mendekat. Namun langkah Henry terhenti ketika melihat orang itu sedang mendekap seorang yeoja dengan penuh sayang. Henry yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

Henry POV

Mimi-ge jahat sekali kepadaku. Kenapa dia tega berselingkuh seperti itu. Seharusnya kalau dia sudah bosan sama aku, kenapa aku gak diputusin aja. Aku lebih terima diputusin dari pada harus diduakan seperti ini. Ahh pokoknya aku benci Mimi-ge.

Henry POV End

.

Henry melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Tak tau lagi rasanya arah tujuannya. Sekarang ia hanya mengikuti arah kakinya. Entah sejak kapan sekarang Henry sudah berada disebuah taman yang suasananya lumayan sepi.

.

Henry pun mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku ditaman tersebut. Dengan wajah yang sendu ia pun mengedarkan pemandangannya keseluruh taman. Ia banyak melihat hal-hal yang menarik disana. Namun hal itu tidak dapat membuat senyum dibibir Henry saat ini. Masih teringat bayang-bayang Zhoumi dengan yeoja yang sedang didekapnya. Seketika cairan bening pun sukses keluar dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Hiks…hiks… kenapa Mimi-ge tega sekali." ucap Henry sambil menyentuh dadanya, mencoba merasakan sakit yang entah sejak kapan dirasakkannya. Henry masih memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan setiap bulir-bulir bening yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Berharap jika ia menangis maka setelahnya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya akan menghilang sama seperti jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya yang sudah mulai mengering.

.

Saat Henry sedang asik menangis, ia merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pipinya. Mencoba menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersisa dikedua pipi Henry yang seperti mochi itu. Seketika Henry pun membuka matanya perlahan, untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan yang sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh pipinya. Saat mata Henry terbuka sempurna. Betapa terkejutnya Henry saat melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Mimi-genya.

"Mimi-ge?"

"Kenapa kau menangis mochi chagi?" Henry tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. Mata yang sedari menatap Zhoumi kini beralih kearah yeoja cantik yang ada disebelah Mimi-genya. Seketika air mata Henry pun keluar kembali. Ia mencoba menghentikan air matanya itu, namun apa daya air matanya terus saja keluar. Zhoumi yang melihat itu pun menjadi heran. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Mochi imutnya saat ini'. Zhoumi pun mendekati Henry, namun saat sudah dekat Henry langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Mochi kau kenapa? Jangan buat aku bingung seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah gege jangan pedulikan aku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Mochi?"

"Bila gege sudah bosan bersamaku. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah bosan padamu."

"Sudah jangan pikirkan aku lagi. Ada baiknya gege pergi saja bersama yeoja itu."

"Yeoja? Apa maksudmu Hyorin nonna?"

"Yah aku tak perduli siapa namanya. Aku tau pasti itu pacarnya gege yang baru." Merasa suasana yang kian mengeruh, akhirnya yeoja yang benama hyorin itu pun ikut berbicara.

"Henry kau salah paham." ucap Hyorin sambil menyentuh pundak Henry pelan

"Apa maksudmu?" Henry melihat Hyorin dengan pandangan tidak suka lalu ia menyingkirkan tangan Hyorin kasar. Zhoumi yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, mencoba menebak-nebak akspresi apa saja yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Mochi imutnya itu.

"Perkrnalkan. Aku Hyorin, kakak sepupunya si tiang listrik ini." seketika mata Henry membulat sempurna saat mendengarya.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau itu yeojachingunya mimi-ge"

"Aish Henry kau ini imut sekali. Lagi pula mana mungkin juga sih Zhoumi mempunyai yeojachingu kalau ia saja masih mempunyai namjachingu yang imut sepertimu." Hyorin pun mencubit pipi Henry gemas karna sedari tadi ia melihat ekspresi Henry yang tersipu malu dan itu terlihat kelewat imut.

"Asal kau tau saja nonna sebelum Mimi-ge berpacaran denganku. Ia adalah seorang playboy, jadi pantas sajakan kalau aku berpikir nonna adalah yeojachingunya Mimi-ge" Henry pun menggerucutkan bibirnya imut saat kembali mengingat kalau namjachingunya adalah mantan seorang playboy. Zhoumi yang melihat Henry saat itu pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir mochinya itu.

CUP~

Dengan kilat Zhoumi mengecup bibir Henry saat itu. Dan seketika terlihatlah semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Henry.

"Kau tau chagi bahkan aku rela melepaskan jabatanku sebagai playboy hanya untuk bersamamu chagi." Zhoumi pun memeluk Henry lembut mencoba menyalurkan bahwa perasaan cintanya sangat besar untuk namjachingunya itu.

"Wo ai ni Henry chagi." Bisik Zhoumi ditelinga Henry, sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Mochinya lagi. Kecupan Zhoury lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman ganas. Kalau saja Hyorin yang saat itu tidak menghentikkan ciuman mereka, mungkin saat ini Zhoury akan melakukan hal yang aneh tanpa kenal tempat seperti taman ini.

.

.

.

.

.

The end

**mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: the Reason

**Pairing**: KiHae

**Author**: aoora

**Warning**: OOC, typos, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gak tau kenapa pas waktu itu Donghae ngebet banget pengen ketemu sama Kibum. Dia rela-relain ke apartemennya Kibum malem-malem pas lagi gerimis. Entah apa alasannya yang pasti Donghae emang pengen aja gitu.

Emang sih apartemennya Kibum gak jauh-jauh amat, tapi yang bikin ngeganjil itu, kenapa juga musti malem dia mau ketemu sama Kibum. Mau ngapain coba.?

Pas Donghae udah nyampe depan apartemennya Kibum, dia ketok-ketok pintunya sampe beberapa kali tapi gak dibukain juga. Dia udah geregetan banget jadi dia tereak-tereak geje aja disana.

"Bummie bukain pintunya dong… aku pengen ketemu nih" yang punya rumah malah asik molor. Yaialah molor, mau namu ko jam 12malem gitu. Merasa tetep gak ada respon Donghae pun menggila didepan pintu apartemennya Kibum. Dari ketok-ketok pintu tiada henti, tereak-tereak geje sampe gedor-gedorin pintu. Dan tak lama akhirnya kegilaan Donghae pun membuahkan hasil, yang mpunya rumah akhirnya bukain pintu juga.

.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kibum setengah tidur sambil menatap Donghae malas karna efek baru bangun tidur

"Bummie… aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu" ucap Donghae kelewat semangat sambil menunjukkan senyum polosnya

"Apaan Hyung?" tanya Kibum lalu mengucek sebelah matanya

"Adalah sesuatu, tapi kita kekamarmu dulu ya Bummie…" Donghae nyengir-nyengir gak jelas

"Kenapa harus kekamar dulu Hyung?"

"Sudahlah Kibummie. Initinya sekarang boleh kekamar kamu gak?"

"Nee… boleh Hyung"

Dengan malas Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya dengan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk. Dan Donghae pun hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Setelah masuk kamar

"Bummie… pintu kamarnya boleh dikunci dulu gak?"

"Dikunci, untuk apa Hyung?"

"Gak usah nanya deh, kunci aja kenapa sih Bummie?"

"Ia… ia deh Hyung" Kibum pun dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya

"Sudah kukunci Hyung" ucap Kibum setelah ia mengunci pintu kamarnya

"Ok… sekarang boleh gak tutup jendelanya?" Kibum hanya memasang wajah bingung saat mendengarkan semua perkataan-perkataan aneh Donghae

"Jendela? Kalau jendela udah ditutup dari tadi kali Hyung"

"Oh bagus deh... Yaudah kalo gitu boleh gak matiin lampunya?" entah mengapa sekarang pikiran Kibum menjadi mesum saat mendengar kata-kata Donghae tersebut

"Ohh… boleh banget Hyung" Kibum pun dengan semangat mematikan pintu kamarnya. Dan tak lupa sekarang terlihat jelas senyuman mesum dibibirnya

"Hem… kalau gitu sekarang kita masuk selimut yah Bummie"

"Ne… Hyung" Donghae dan Kibum pun kini masuk kedalam selimut bersama-sama

Didalam selimut mereka pun berdesak-desakan dikarnakan itu kasurnya Kibum emang cuma buat satu orang aja, malah ditambah sama Donghae gitu jadilah itu kasur mengecil buat duaorang.

"Hyung sebenernya mau nunjukin apa sih?" tanya Kibum penasaran saat mereka didalam selimut

"Kau mau tau Bummie?"

"Ia Hyung"

"Kalau mau tau, sini deh merapat"

"apaan sih Hyung?" Donghae pun tersenyum lebar karna ia berhasil membuat Kibum penasaran

.

"Bummie… liat deh Jam tangan ini"

"emang jam tangan Hyung kenapa.?"

"liat bener-bener nih jam tangan bisa nyala loh" Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa memasang wajah cengo yang berlebihan

"Apa Hyung cuma itu doang?" muka Kibum kini terlihat aneh dibuatnya

"Gak dong… nih liat lebih dekat deh jamnya ada bentuk ikannya bisa nyala-nyala lagi" ucap Donghae dengan watados

"Hah… jadi Hyung bangunin aku cuma buat nunjukin ini jam tangan doang"

"Ia…" ujar Donghae dengan polos dan tanpa beban

.

Kibum pun keluar dari selimut, lalu menyalakan lampu dan membuka pintu yang terkunci.

"Demi apa Hyung, kau membangunkanku hanya karna hal tak penting seperti itu" ucap Kibum emosi karna ia merasa dipermainkan. Sementara itu Donghae hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut

"Ini jam penting tau buat liat waktu, aku aja belinya mahal"

"ahh peduli apa dah… kalau gak ada yang penting lagi Hyung pulang saja"

"Kibummie kau mengusirku" kini mata indah Donghae berair mencoba menahan tangis

"Gak tuh biasa aja. Hyung aja yang ngerasa gitu" Kibum berujar dingin

"Sebenernya aku kesini bukan cuma mau nunjukin ini aja Bummie…"

"Emang mau nunjukin apa lagi Hyung?"

"Aku mau kau bermain diranjang bersamamu Bummie" ucap Donghae lalu langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"Hah… benarkah kau menginginkannya Hyung?"

"Ne… Bummie"

"Tumben sekali kau yang mengajakku de––" belum sempet Kibum nyelesaiin omongannya, si Donghae langsung nerjang Kibum dan menyeret Kibum dengan penuh napsu kedalam ciumannya

Donghae dengan puas mencium bibir Kibum lalu turun kedadanya Kibum. Karna emang dari awal si Kibum gak pake baju dan cuma pake celana panjang selutut doang. Jadilah Donghae gak usah repot-repot lagi. Pokoknya sekali nubruk langsung dapat bibir + dada sekaligus. Dan sesuatu pun terjadi diantara mereka. Semua itu mereka lakukan karna atas dasar saling napsu dan cinta mereka. Tentu saja permainan mereka dikuasai oleh Kibum. Walaupun awalnya Donghae yang menyerang tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya Kibumlah yang memimpin karna mau bagaimana pun Kibumlah semenya.

.

.

.

-NCnya diskip aja ya-

"Hyung kenapa kau harini begitu emm… agresif?"

"Entahlah Bummie… aku juga bingung"

"Yasudah… lupakan saja Hyung"

"Ne… Bummie aku cape"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur Hyung" ucap Kibum lalu mendekap tubuh Donghae dengan sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** You got Me Shock

**Author: **Rizztavian

**Cast:** KrisTao

**Warning:** boys love, boyXboy, typo, geje atc.

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang indah menyambut tidur nyenyakku. Yah, walaupun tidak seindah hatiku. Aku sakit hati setelah melihatnya bersama orang lain.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

Setelah aku pulang latihan, aku berniat untuk berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum Kris-gege kembali kedorm. Aku baru ingat, kalau Kris-gege ada urusan makanya ia tidak ikut latihan hari ini.

Hah… padahal aku ingin sekali latihan bersamanya. Ingin melihat wajahnya yang sexy saat bercucuran keringat itu. Ah, ingin sekali aku menjilat keringatnya itu. Aish kenapa pikiranku kotor sekali.

Oh iya, karena keasikkan menghayal aku jadi lupa mau kemana. Hah yasudah aku kekedai dekat dorm saja.

.

.

.

Pas lagi dijalan menuju kedai, aku mendengar suara yang aneh menurutku. Aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang di…ahh mungkin hanya pendengaranku saja.

Tapi karna penasaran aku pun mendekat kearah suara itu berasal. Dan benar saja, saat itu aku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang nikmatnya bercumbu dengan seorang lelaki dan tunggu…

'DEG'

Hatiku sakit melihatnya, ya lebih tepatnya sakit serasa ada pisau yang menusuk hatiku saat itu. Apakah benar itu Kris-gege? Ya, sepertinya itu memang Kris-gege. Astaga tuhan, mengapa Kris-gege seperti itu. Dan juga kenapa hatiku bisa sesakit ini.

.

Flashback END

.

.

.

Tao yang melihat kejadian itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke dorm saja. Tak jadi ia ke kedai hanya karna ia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Saesudah sampai di dorm, Tao pun langsung ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya. Setelah itu ia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Sesaat hati Tao sakit kembali saat itu melihat Kris yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau sedang apa Tao-ah"

"Ahh ani." Jawab Tao singkat. Kris menatap Tao heran. Karna baru kali ini Tao bersikap cuek kepadanya. Setelah itu Tao pun langsung kembali ke kamarnya tanpa pamit kepada sang leader dulu.

Dengan langkah tergesa Tao berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Dan…

Cup~

Bibir Tao dan Kris pun bertemu. 'Apakah ini bukan mimpi?' pikir Tao dalam hati. Kris pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir panda kecilnya itu.

"Saranghae~" Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari bibir sang leader itu. Tak ada respon dari Tao. Kris pun mengecup bibir Tao sekali lagi

"Saranghae Tao-ah, kau dengar tidak?"

"Tapi gege, kau kan…"

"Kau mau bilang aku sudah punya pacar? Haha pasti gara-gara kau melihatku dengan wanita itu kemaren."

"N-n-ne" jawab Tao sedikit gagap karna gugup

"Aku tau benar kau melihatku kemaren"

"Gege tau dari mana?" tanya Tao heran

"Hem itu rahasia. Dan kau tau, aku melakukan itu supaya kau cemburu saat melihatnya. Dan juga aku ingin mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku. Dan sekarang aku mengetahui semuanya."

"Tau apa gege?"

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku kan? Tao-ah maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"Hmm, ne." jawab Tao sambil menunduk karna tersipu malu.

"Hua… jinja? Ahh saranghaeyo chagi." setelah itu kris pun memeluk Tao dengan sayang, lalu dikecupnya bibir Tao lembut. Dan akhirnya kisah cinta Tao terbalaskan, tak seperti dugaannya 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the end**

gimana pendek kah? ini bukan epep ao ini punya temen ao, ao cuma postkan aja ko

mind to review chingu?


End file.
